youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LaVieJanRoos
Jan Roos (born ), better known online as LaVieJanRoos, is a Dutch journalist, radio and tv presenter and former politician. He uploads once every day a daily vlog about things that are bothering him or his opinion about national and international conflicts. He does this at his own typicial way with humour, self-spot, sarcasm and Exaggerations. LaVieJanRoos Jan Roos uploads daily a vlog of him, sitting in his living room at the dining table with a big portrait of him hanging behind him. His videos are often critical about various things that are wrong according to him, or he gives his opinions about various things that are recently in the news. Most of them are about Dutch national problems like the new government and the problems with Gender neutrality. He also can be very critical about things that are happening to him personally or worldwide like his kids being Threatened by people who hate him and the US politics. His videos are often filled with self-spot, satire and sarcasm. He can change to video's he made in the past of from YouTube and the internet to complete or prove his story. Sometimes he uses disguises or objects to fill in the entertainment. He talks to the vievers like a grandfather that is talking to his child. Many people often complain that the are mostly just watching inside his nosetrils. Every week he also uploads a Top-10 list. Each Top-10 list has a different theme. For example he has made Top-10 lists with the most beautifull Dutch actresses, most worst politicans and most annoying famous Dutch people. The top 10 lists are based of the votes and amount of comments he gets on the questions for the list on his Twitter and Facebook. In the Top-10 most annoying famous Dutch people, he himself was found at number 10. In Janauary of 2018 he stated in a video that he would end his daily vlog due other duties. He stated that he doesn't stop, but that he also won't vlog daily anymore. Zakentips van Erik de Vlieger Every sunday there is a upload from Jan's friend and international businessman and dandy figure Erik de Vlieger ''(November 29, 1959). Therefore sunday is the only day that Jan doesn't make or upload a vlog from himself. Erik de Vlieger doesn't vlog his opinion like Jan but gives Business tips and other Business information for freelancers, small businesses and cooperations. Each week he talks about a new subject and how a businnes or Entrepreneur can make a profit of it or how to deal with it. Erik makes his videos in Portugal where he currently lives and has many small, private owned bussineses. In contrast to Jan, he films vertical which his mobilephone instead of horizontal. According to Jan, only Erik is allowed to do that, because he is Erik. The title of the sunday vlogs are ''Zakentips van Erik de Vlieger (Business advice from Erik de Vlieger). De Vlieger is a Dutch entrepreneur with interests in media companies and real estate. He also owns several wholesales, campings and factory's for industrial sewing machines. About Jan Roos Jan Roos is a Dutch journalist who has been active on Dutch radio and television since 2007. He first worked for BNR radio, but got famous when he began to work for the new right-wing television broadcaster Powned. He was famous for interviews with politicians of the Dutch parliament in witch he often maked fun of them and let them felt uncomfortable. Also he often visited events and interviewed people why they were visiting it and wherefore. Often he hated the places he went and made fun of the people in his interviews and the events self. Powned also had a radiochannel in which Jan Roos had his own program named Echte Jannen (Real Jannen). It was broadcasted every sundaynight from 24:00 till 02:00 and was the most populair and most listened radioprogram of the nightschedule in the week, of all Dutch radiostations. In 2015 he became upset with the television broadcaster and started working for the online newschannel Geenstijl. As the new face of the YouTube channel and website of Geenstijl he became a rising star online. He first went on which his interviews with politicans and people on the street. Later he became the face of the Geenpeil Campaign. Geenpeil was a idea of GeenStijl and Jan Roos was the campaign leader. It was a campaign which got a referendum on the EU-Association Treaty with Ukraine on the books. During this campaign Jan Roos often wore a sailor cap. GeenPeil later became a political party, without him though. The campagin was a succes and 62% of the Dutch people voted No. In september 2016 he announced to stop his work for Geenstijl and went into politics. He became the political leader of the Dutch liberal partij VNL, VoorNederland (VNL, For The Netherlands). Altough he tried to get rid off his past at Powned and Geenstijl in which he often made clownish appearances and was making satire, he never was seen as a serious candidate for the Dutch House of Representatives. But he became very populair as candidate and stood high in the polls. But on march 15 2017 (the general election) the polls were wrong and his party got zero seats and Disappeared from the houses of representatives and he didn't became a politcian. After the lost he said his political party farewell and went back to his old roots of making videos. Now a days he is making vlogs and blogs on his website and YouTube as Lavie Jan Roos and is columnist for the online website 'De Dagelijkse Standaard'. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers